


Diplomacy

by VictoriaG16



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Diplomacy, F/F, Pre-Series, femslashsuggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaG16/pseuds/VictoriaG16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia Organa reaches out to a newly-free Bajor for help against the Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> so there's this blog on tumblr called femslashsuggestion right
> 
> well they posted this thing like leia/kira
> 
> and i promptly started writing this in my head
> 
> i love life and i love sci fi and i love girls
> 
> anyways. i've never written star wars fic before. woo.
> 
> i have to wake up in like six hours and then i have to go to school but honestly idek because, like, this ship is SO GOOD
> 
> I LOVE LIFE

Leia Organa exits her shuttle with purpose. Stride long, head straight, shoulders forward. And a blaster at her hip.

A taller, red-haired woman with ridges on her nose and a phaser on her own hip greets her. She doesn’t smile, but she does offer hand, stiffly and formally and like she wasn’t used to doing it. Leia could understand; her planet had just emerged from fifty years of enslavement, and she probably wasn’t used to diplomacy.

“Major Kira Nerys,” she says, plainly. She pulls her hand back.

“Senator Leia Organa,” Leia returns, trying a small, comforting smile. The Major doesn’t return the gesture.

“Should we take this to the wardroom?” Kira offered, stepping aside. Leia nodded.

\--

“So, what _exactly_ would the Bajoran people be getting out of this arrangement?” Kira asked, as Leia concluded her proposal of the Bajorans aiding the Resistance against the Empire.

“We could provide additional protection from the Empire and their allies,” Leia began.

“I think we can manage,” Kira returned with a shrug.

“And,” Leia continued, “we could offer food and supplies to your planet, in the wake of your new-found freedom. We could help your planet come into the galactic society with more ease.”

“The Bajoran people will manage on our own. We always have.”

“Major, are you certain – “

“Senator, I can appreciate your cause.” Leia’s face lifted. Prophets, she _was_ pretty. Her dark brown eyes sparkled even under the bad lighting of the wardroom, and she _did_ have very nice lips – get yourself _together_ , Nerys. You have to _negotiate_. “But, as you have mentioned yourself, my people” (it felt strange to call them that, she was just another Bajoran, wasn’t she?) “cannot afford involving ourselves in another conflict right now, especially one that does not pose an immediate threat to us.”

“We do have reason to believe that the Empire will attempt to spread its control towards the Bajoran system and others in your region,” Leia interjected, standing and leaning across the table towards Major Kira. Her patience was wearing thin and the Major’s abrasive attitude was not helping.

Kira responded by also rising to her feet, and getting awfully close to the Senator’s face. “That is speculation. You’re reaching.”

“It’s not out of the realm of possibility, and it would still be in your best interests to see the Empire destroyed.” Her eyes were intense and dark and Kira may have been shaking – with frustration, of course. She was _way_ in over her head. Why did they have to send _her_ on a goddamn _diplomatic_ mission?

“Maybe,” Kira conceded, gritting her teeth. “But we simply don’t have the resources you need. I’m sorry, Senator, but you’ll need to find your soldiers somewhere else. Ours are all dead or injured beyond _usefulness_.”

“I’m deeply sorry about your recent losses,” Leia said, genuinely, her face softening. “I fear the same fate will befall the Resistance, without help.”

“I wish your movement success,” Kira said, spreading her hands wide in a gesture of futility. “But Bajor cannot help you!”

“I think you can!” Leia responded, unable to keep her temper completely in check.

“Senator – “ The Major’s voice was almost a growl.

“I apologize, I didn’t mean it like that.” Her pale cheeks were rosy and bright. “It’s been hours, Major. We should take a break and eat something. Then, we can return to arguing, if you wish.”

\--

Nerys had to admit, she had been hungry and that had adversely affected her mood. The Larish pie and Kava juice were helping, though. And the Senator seemed to be enjoying herself.

Quark waddled over to their secluded table in the corner. “Can I get you ladies anything else?” he asked, smiling pointedly at Leia. “I must say, our – “

“Quark, she’s not interested,” Kira snapped. Maybe she needed more pie. Or less Quark. “We’re fine, put the meal on my tab.”

“Major, I must insist,” Leia began.

“Don’t worry about it, Quark owes me, anyways.” Kira glared daggers at the Ferengi, who gave a small, terrified smile, and waddled away.

“So, do you want to continue arguing or do you feel that we’ve settled the matter?”

“Senator, I don’t think you’ll be able to convince me,” Kira said, with a slight smile.

And the Senator smiled right back – and something was swimming in her dark eyes, maybe an invitation for something _else_ , maybe not. Kira couldn’t tell but she could hope. “Are you sure? I can be awfully stubborn as well.”

“It’s late, and I think you should rest before you make your journey back.”

Leia nodded. “Do you have any spare quarters?”

“I’ve already requisitioned some for you.”

\--

Leia had, of course invited Kira to stay for a few minutes and drink a little Alderaanian brandy she’d brought with her. It sometimes helped diplomatic matters, even if it wasn’t exactly by the book. The entire Resistance wasn’t by the book.

Kira grudgingly accepted. She was tired, but she also wanted to know more about the alien woman in front of her and also wanted to try the brandy.

It wasn’t particularly strong, but it tasted good, and it seemed to relax them both, which was definitely a good thing.

Kira looked over at the other woman as she drank the brandy. She was frighteningly young – probably less than twenty. And yet she was _leading_ the damn rebellion against the Empire, and she was a Senator, and she was apparently royalty. There was a lot Kira could admire her for; her stubborn determination, her practicality, her wit. Kira felt a little struck, and felt herself inadequate.

“This was your first time being a diplomat, wasn’t it?” the Senator asked.

“How could you tell?” Kira laughed. “I’ve never been one for diplomacy. A phaser always seemed to work better on the Cardassians.”

Leia laughed as well. “I understand that a little too well. You did well, though.”

“You’re stubborn.”

“So are you.”

Leia looked up from her own glass, eyes meeting Kira’s own dark brown eyes, smiling just a tiny bit. They both barely had time to push their empty glasses onto the table before Leia’s lips crashed onto Nerys’s, one hand sneaking into her short hair and the other wrapping around her waist.

Nerys pushed Leia onto the couch, fully on top of her. Her lips wandered away from the other woman’s and down her neck, then back up to her ear, which she bit lightly. Leia groaned, fingers tracing Nerys’s spine.

Nerys pushed herself off of Leia, their legs still tangled together, and pulled off her uniform jacket and kicked off her boots, leaving only her high-waisted pants and white undershirt. Leia followed her lead and pushed off her own shoes and removed her own jacket. Leia pulled her back in for another kiss, pressing herself close.

\--

“We really shouldn’t,” Leia sighed against Nerys’s shoulder, one hand up her shirt.

“I know,” Nerys replied, her own hand dangerously close to Leia’s ass.

“I want to.”

“I do too.”

\--

“Nerys?” Leia asked, shaking the Major awake.

“Wha -- ?” Nerys asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The events of last night came back to her, and she smiled. “Time to go already?”

“Unfortunately,” Leia said with a laugh. “I was enjoying myself.” She rolled over to the side of the bed and pulled on her shirt. Nerys began looking for her own clothing, which she found in a trail leading to the bed.

“I meant what I said before.”

“When?” Leia asked, carefully braiding her hair in the mirror.

“During the negotiations. When I said that I understand your fight.”

“Oh. Well, I understand your point of view, too. Once this is over, I wouldn’t want to bring Alderaan into another fight any time soon.”

Leia pinned her hair in place. Nerys pulled on her shoes. “Ready?” Leia nodded.

\--

Nerys and Leia walked side-by-side to the docking port.

“Maybe we could open up trade negotiations with Bajor,” Leia suggested.

“I will suggest it to my people. The _real_ diplomats,” Nerys replied.

Leia smiled, with a shimmer in her eye. “I look forward to seeing you again, Nerys.”

“And you, Leia.”


End file.
